jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Jedipedia bei Wikipedia
Hallo liebe Jedipedianer, Ich habe etwas festgestellt und zwar, gibt es bei Wikipedia keinen Artikel über die Jedipedia ( also uns;) ), allerdings gibt es dort einen über die Wookieepedia. Ich bin daher der Meinung, dass dort jemand einen Artikel über uns schreiben sollte. Ich würde es selbst machen und hätte es schon längst gemacht, wenn es da nicht zwei Probleme geben wüde und zwar zum einen kann ich nicht so gut schreiben, wie es die Jedipedia verdient hätte und wüsste auch garnicht was ich alles schreiben sollte. Zum anderen wollte ich erstmal eure Meinung dazu wissen, denn ich kann ja nicht einfach einen Artikel über uns schreiben, ohne zu wissen ob ihr überhaupt damit einverstanden seit. Ich denke wenn es bei Wikipedia einen Atikel über die Jedipedia gäbe, wäre das zum Vorteil zweier Parteien: Uns ( dann wären mehr Benutzer hier, die sinnvolles hier ergänzen können) und Star Wars-Begeisterte, die gar nichts von uns wissen. Ich denke ihr versteht mein Anliegen und bin auf eure Reaktionen gespannt. Mit freundlichen Grüßen euer Boba 18:00, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich finds gut! Es sollte dann aber einer Schreiben der von Anfang an dabei war wie zum Beispiel Premia oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:05, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) Also da ich da noch angemeldet bin, nehm ich gern den ärger auf den artikel zu hegen und zu pflegen... und ihn vor bösen lösch versuchen zu bewahren. Schreiben kann ich mit machen.. aber das sollten wir hier gemeinsam machen und dann stell ich den da rein. --Modgamers 18:06, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Es gab dort schon zwei mal einen Artikel über die Jedipedia. Sie sind alle nach relativ kurzer Zeit wieder gelöscht worden. Grund: Mangelnde Relevanz. Ich denke nicht, dass sich die Einstellung der Jedipedianer Wikipedianer sehr geändert hat, zumal die dort nicht gerade glücklich über derartige Comebacks sind. Außerdem ist es überhaupt nicht möglich in der deutschen Wikipedia einen Artikel über die Jedipedia zu schreiben. Das Lemma ist nämlich gesperrt und es Bedarf zuerst die Genehmigung eines Admins, um den Artikel einzustellen. Die Löschdiskussionen sind einmal Hier und Hier zu finden. Am besten wir ersparen uns diesen Ärger, weil den wird es geben, wenn wir versuchen, denen unseren Artikel aufs Auge zu drücken! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:16, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ich denke, dass wir erst dann einen Artikel über Jedipedia bei Wikipedia schreiben sollten, wenn dies ausdrücklich von Wikipedia erwünscht ist. Gruß, Premia Admin 19:20, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Brauchten denn die Verfasser der Artikel Memory Alpha oder Perrypedia etwa eine Extraerlaubnis? Ich finde, es gibt keinen besseren Weg, den Mist, der in der Vergangenheit passiert ist, vergessen zu machen, als dort einen wirklich guten Artikel über die Jedipedia zu schreiben. Ich finde, es sollte jemand eine Vorversion eines möglichen Artikels für die Wikipedia schreiben, der hier zur Diskussion gestellt wird. Wenn er objektiv, korrekt, und stilistisch gut geschrieben ist, gibt es glaube ich keinen Grund, ihn nicht der Wikipedia hinzuzufügen. Wenn er nämlich dann gelöscht wird, liegt es auf jeden Fall nicht an uns. Am besten sollte ihn auch jemand hochladen, der, wie z.B. Yoda41, schon dort tätig ist, und vielleicht sogar ein paar der dortigen Autoren kennt. So leisten wir sowohl einen Beitrag zur Vollständigkeit der Wikipedia als auch für die Bekanntheit der Jedipedia. :::Mit freundlichen Grüßen Kyle 14:06, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Der Meinung bin ich auch Kyle. Ich finde es zu dem sehr unlogisch den Artikel über die Jedipedia zu löschen, da die meisten sich dafür entschieden habe ihn zu behalte( es sei denn ich habe das falsch interpretiert). Zumal einige der Begründungen für ein Löschen des Artikels irrelevant sind. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche (falls ichs doch tue, dann stimmt das folgende nicht und es tut mir leid, wenn ich damit die Wikipedia in Frage stelle) schreiben die dort, dass ein Artikel über uns unnütz sei, weil es nicht relevant wäre einen Artikel über ein wiki zu haben in dem es um ein fiktives Thema wie Star Wars geht. Warum frage ich mich dann, haben die einen Artikel über dass Wiki über Herr der Ringe? Das ist doch ein Widerspruch insich. Ich werde versuchen ob ich einen Admin der Wikipedia in ICQ adden kann und werde mit ihm ein Gespräch führen. Macht euch jedoch keine Sorgen, ich werde sachlich und bedacht mit ihm reden, so dass der Jedipedia kein Nachteil dadurch entstehen könnte. -- Gruß Boba 14:57, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Sorry, Jungs! Wikipedia-Admins scheren sich nicht um Mehrheiten, das solltet Ihr doch aus der oben genannten Löschdiskussion herausgelesen haben! Von allen meinen schönen Artikel, welche ich in der Jedipedia Wikipedia geschrieben habe ist nur noch einer übriggeblieben! Vor kurzem wurden Bilder von mir gelöscht, weil die abgebildeten Personen ihr Recht am eigenen Bild geltend machen könnten - trotz meiner Erklärung, dass die Veröffentlichung mit dem Einverständnis aller abgebildeten Personen (inklusive mir selbst!) geschah wurde rücksichtslos gelöscht. Falls sich einer der Admins sich mal entschliessen sollte nicht zu löschen, findet sich ruckzuck ein anderer der das übernimmt - wie gesagt Mehrheiten braucht ein Wikiadmin nicht für seine Entscheidungen, leider. Mein Tipp: Lasst es bleiben und spart Euch die Nerven! Steffen Gebhart 15:13, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Nun wenn du Erfahrung damit hast, sollten wir es vielleicht wirklich lassen, obwohl es schon sinnfrei ist einen Artikel wie ich oben genannt habe zu behalten und unseren nicht. Aber mich würde interessieren, welcher deiner Artikel hier in der Jedipedia einfachso gelöscht wurde, oder hast du dich verschrieben und meintest Wikipedia? -- Gruß Boba 15:22, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Äh ja sicher natürlich meinte ich die Wikipedia und nicht die Jedipedia!! Die Sinnlosigkeit kann kaum einer nachvollziehen, ich befürchte nichtmal die dortigen Admins selbst. Die Gründe warum Artikel zu einem Herr der Ringe, Star Trek, Perry Rhodan oder sogar Simpsons Wiki dort verbleiben dürfen, sind meiner Befürchtung nach recht einfach: Es hat sich bisher noch keiner der Admins so daran gestört, dass er sie löschen wollte... Kurzum wurden Begründungen wie Mein Artikel sollte bleiben, weil dieser ja auch da bleiben darf derart ausgehebelt, dass die verglichenen Artikel ebenfalls gelöscht wurden... einfach nur noch zum kotzen! Steffen Gebhart 15:40, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja finde ich auch. Und kein Problem das du dich verschrieben hast, Ani hats nämlich auch, glaube ich zumindest, denn er schreibt in seinem Beitrag: Zitat:"Ich denke nicht, dass sich die Einstellung der Jedipedianer sehr geändert hat, zumal die dort nicht gerade glücklich über derartige Comebacks sind.". Ich glaube er meinte wohl die Wikipedianer, denn sonst würde er im selbem Satz nicht von dort sprechen:) -- Gruß Boba 15:50, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Das kann man so natürlich net stehen lassen - ich habs gleich mal korrigiert! Es is halt leider mal so, dass die Willkür in der Wikipedia regiert. Aber sehts mal positiv: Durch eine Löschdiskussion in der Wikipedia wurde ich erstmals auf die Jedipedia aufmerksam! Bild:;-).gif Steffen Gebhart 16:13, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Eht? Toll dass das doch zu was gut war. Ich bin durch meinen Bruder hierher gekommen, aber wie der das hier gefunden hat weiß ich auch nicht. Yoda41 und Ani haben auch so die JP gefunden, glaube zumindest, dass die die so gefunden haben. Jedenfalls durch eine Löschung eines SW-Artikels in Wikipedia. -- Gruß Boba 16:19, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mag sein, dass die Wikipedia-Autoren gegenüber "nicht-realitätsbezogener" Wikis nicht sehr aufgeschlossen sind, aber das ist für meine Begriffe kein Grund, nicht einen ernsthaften Versuch zu starten. Ein Artikel über die Jedipedia hat - sofern er gut ist natürlich - genau dieselbe Daseinsberechtigung wie die Artikel die ich oben genannt habe. Zudem erfüllt die Jedipedia inzwischen alle Vorraussetzungen, die in den Löschdiskussionen erwähnt wurden. Die Chance darauf, sich möglicherweise Nerven zu sparen, halte ich für ein sehr schwaches Argument dafür, einfach kampflos aufzugeben. Wir bräuchten jemanden, der eine gute Vorlage liefern kann, die wir dann gemeinsam entsprechend verbessern können. Man könnte einen halbgesperrten Artikel als "Baustelle" einrichten und dann die Verbesserungsvorschläge umsetzen. Wenn niemand mehr etwas daran auszusetzen hat, wird er dann (wie schon gesagt von jemandem der dort tätig ist) hochgeladen. Einen gescheiten, objektiven Artikel müssen sie akzeptieren! Wenn wir uns nicht mit einem guten Beitrag ihren Respekt verdienen, werden wir für sie weiterhin ein Abstellgleis für die Star-Wars-Fans, die einige von ihnen scheins nicht haben wollen, bleiben. Lasst es uns versuchen! MfG Kyle 18:17, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich wäre auch dafür, zumindest war ich mal auf der Ardapedia und fand sie Persönlich nicht besser als unsere Wiki. Ich will nartürlich nicht die Ardapedia beleidigen, es ist aber leider so. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:22, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Weißt du, es geht hier schließlich nicht darum, ob ein Wiki jetzt besser ist als ein anderes, sondern um das Recht (und natürlich auch den entsprechenden Versuch) einen Artikel über die JP hochzuladen. Die Qualität, die wir bieten, steht meiner Meinung nach nämlich außer Frage. MfG Kyle 18:28, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ne ich meinte damit das ich es komisch finde das die einen Artikel über die Ardapedia haben wollen aber unsere nette, immer wachsende Pedia nicht, das ist doch schon mist oder?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:43, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Sicherlich, aber erst müssen wir hier entscheiden, was geschehen soll. Ich hoffe natürlich nicht, dass sich die Meinung durchsetzt, dass es bequemer wäre, es nicht zu versuchen... MfG Kyle 18:47, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ich denke nicht, dass es ratsam wäre, es schon jetzt wieder zu versuchen. Immerhin haben die verantwortlichen Diktatoren der Wikipedia bereits öfter gezeigt, dass die Auswahlkriterien dort sicher nicht nach Kompetenz der Personen ausgerichtet sind. Außerdem wurde uns in der Löschdiskussion geraten, es mit 10.000 Artikeln nochmals zu versuchen - was allerdings noch ein gutes Jahr dauern könnte, wenn wir uns nicht mächtig ins Zeug legen. Also lieber abwarten und auf die zweifelhafte Ehre, in der Wikipedia vertreten zu sein, verzichten. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 19:08, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ja im Moment wäre es vielleicht wirklich nicht ratsam. Aber immerhin gibt es einen Link zu uns in dem Artikel über die Wookieepedia. -- Gruß Boba 20:00, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Okay! Warten wir - und bauen darauf, dass weiterhin eine gewaltige Masse Leute über die Löschdiskussionen der Wikipedia auf uns aufmerksam wird... MfG Kyle 20:04, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Gut dann würde ich sagen beenden wir das Ganze fürs erste und beraten uns wenn ich den 10.000 Artikel geschrieben habe, oder will den jemand anderes schreiben?^^ -- Gruß Boba 20:08, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja ich würde den auch gerne schreiben!:)Hehe! Cool wäre wenn es ein richtig guter Artikel wird wie Boba Fett oder Jango Fett!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:13, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das davor war eigentlich ironisch gemeint, ich hab erst jetzt geblickt, dass man das ja auch anders lesen kann. Ein bisschen sollten wir schon noch warten, das stimmt. Aber bis zum 10.000ten? Es kann doch nicht angehen, dass man erst (mit Input aus nur einem Land wohlgemerkt!) Ausmaße wie die Wookieepedia erreichen, oder auf Knien darum bitten muss, dass ein gescheiter Artikel in der Wikipedia stehen gelassen wird. Aber gut, vielleicht hatte ich bisher auch einfach eine zu hohe Meinung von ihr und ihren Autoren bzw. Admins... MfG Kyle 14:36, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ja mein Kommentar war ironisch gemeint und das vom Klingonen wahrscheinlich auch. Sicherlich ist es blöd bis zum 10.000 Artikel zu warten, aber wenn uns es wichtig ist dort einen Artikel über uns zu haben, sollten wir uns jetzt Ingormationen beschaffen und dann loslegen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht kommen die ab dem 5.000 Artikel schon auf uns zu. -- Gruß Boba 14:45, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, dann lass hoffen, dass sie wirklich ein Auge auf uns haben. Ich hab da so meine Zweifel, ob sie wirklich an uns interessiert sind. Aber mir ist da grad durch Bobas Beitrag noch was eingefallen: Wir könnten doch einen Artikel (wie ich es oben beschrieben habe) vorbereiten, und ihn dann pünktlich zum 5000. den Wikipedianern anbieten (also noch nicht hochladen). Wenn sie etwas daran auszusetzten haben, können wir nachbessern, bis sie grünes Licht geben. Vielleicht sind sie auch einfach nur misstrauisch und genervt, denn ich kann mir vorstellen, dass viele Leute versuchen, sich bei ihnen wichtig zu machen. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich würde da mit der Zeit auch eher abweisend reagieren. Wir sollten es versuchen, dann korrigieren sie bestimmt auch ihren Eindruck, den sie von uns haben. Was haltet ihr davon? MfG Kyle 16:11, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die Idee einen Artikel in der Jedipedia für die Wikipedia vorzubereiten und ihn dann irgendwann fundiert, stichhaltig und informativ zu veröffentlichen halte ich für gut. Es sollte dabei nur nichts überstürzt und vorschnell geschehen, denn die Meinungen in der Wikipedia sind wie uns durchaus bekannt ist ziemlich eingefahren. Meine Äußerung darüber sich die Nerven zu sparen soll nicht implizieren, dass ich es nicht wichtig fände für die Jedipedia sich in der Wiki zu präsentieren, sondern sollte vielmehr erläutern, dass die Wikipedia nicht reif genug für uns ist wenn sie sich verschließt! Bild:;-).gif *''Einen gescheiten, objektiven Artikel müssen sie akzeptieren!'' Zitat von Kyle 18:17, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bild:---.gif Wenn es so einfach wäre, wäre die Wikipedia bereits doppelt so groß und ohne die täglichen Löschdiskussionen! *''Ein Artikel über die Jedipedia hat - sofern er gut ist natürlich - genau dieselbe Daseinsberechtigung wie die Artikel die ich oben genannt habe.'' Zitat von Kyle 18:17, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bild:---.gif Kurzum wurden Begründungen wie Mein Artikel sollte bleiben, weil dieser ja auch da bleiben darf derart ausgehebelt, dass die verglichenen Artikel ebenfalls gelöscht wurden... einfach nur noch zum kotzen! Zitat von Steffen Gebhart 15:40, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich will Euch nicht unbedingt bremsen, aber macht Euch mal nicht zu viele Hoffnungen. Steffen Gebhart 16:51, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Du hast sicherlich recht Steffen (ist ok, wenn ich dich so nenne, oder?), wenn du das erwähnst. Aber ich denke, ein fehlgeschlagener Versuch, so bitter er sein mag, ist immer noch besser, als es gar nicht zu versuchen. Mehr als ablehnen können sie schließlich nicht. Keine Sorge, wir machen uns bestimmt keine unbegründeten Hoffnungen. Und außerdem: Wenn wir warten, bis die Wikipedia wirklich "reif" ist, stehen wir bis dahin eh schon wegen unsere Artikelanzahl im Guinness-Buch der Rekorde... Bild:;-).gif MfG Kyle 18:22, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Sicher, ist ok Kyle. Mit dem Guinnes Buch könntest Du recht haben Bild:Lol.gif Steffen Gebhart 16:15, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Kategorie:Vorschläge